


snowman

by call_me_steve



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Good Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Good Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Hurt/Comfort, NOT ABT THE REAL PPL JUST THE CHARACTERS, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Snow, Song: Do You Want to Build a Snowman? (Disney), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, but also this is literally just, dash of hurt/comfort, dream is in prison babeyyyy, i swear that's a relevant tag, little shit solidarity, more tags to be added probably, set after the season 2 finale, they are all little shits, they are family your honour, they just playin ur honour!!, tubbo is spiritually their brother too haha, v e r y mild, very mild, wilbur soot is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_steve/pseuds/call_me_steve
Summary: Tommy makes his way down the stairs, feet slipping against the thin sheet of ice settled on top of the wood. He nearly topples over backwards- until hands swoop beneath his armpits and pluck him from the ground. There is a moment, a long one, where Tommy's feet dangle a few inches above the snow-covered steps."Careful there," says Technoblade, because of course it was him who'd caught Tommy. "You're supposed to be healing. Not gettin' hurt more."From Tommy's new perspective- just a little higher than he can see on his own- he can see Tubbo's hat peeking out of the snow. As to where the rest of his body went, Tommy has no idea. He can see Wilbur, too, with his fluffy yellow sweater hidden beneath a raggedy, knee-length black jacket."Oh, fuck off," he says, wriggling out of Techno's hold. "It's cold as hell out here."That's just how it is, up in the snow biomes. Cold as fuck.-Brothers have a fun day out in the snow. It's soft and messy, as family always is.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	snowman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theclingyduo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclingyduo/gifts).



> HAPPY BDAY SARAH I SWEAR I'LL FIX ANY MISTAKES

Tommy makes his way down the stairs, feet slipping against the thin sheet of ice settled on top of the wood. He nearly topples over backwards onto the hard surface beneath- until hands swoop beneath his armpits and pluck him from the ground. There is a moment, a long one, where Tommy's feet dangle a few inches above the snow-covered steps. 

"Careful there," says Technoblade, because of _course_ it was him who'd caught Tommy. "You're supposed to be healing. Not gettin' hurt more."

From Tommy's new perspective- just a little higher than he can see on his own- he can see Tubbo's borrowed green-and-white bucket hat peeking out of the snow. As to where the rest of his body went, Tommy has no idea. He can see Wilbur, too, with his fluffy yellow sweater hidden beneath a raggedy, knee-length black jacket. If anyone's not dressed for the weather, it's him- everyone else is decked out in fur-lined wool and leather, ready to spend the rest of the day out in the freezing cold. 

Tommy himself is decked out in one of Technoblade's old cloaks, the fabric blue rather than red. It's from his brother's time leading the Arctic Kingdom, if Tommy's right. 

"Oh, fuck off," Tommy says, wriggling out of Techno's hold. He drops onto the steps a little harder than he'd meant to and a shock rides up his ankles. "It's cold as hell out here." 

That's just how it is, up in the snow biomes. Cold as fuck. 

Tommy still has absolutely no idea why Tubbo and Techno like it in the snow so much. Even Wilbur seems to harbour ill feelings towards it- though that might also be because he's commented on how permanently _cold_ he's been, ever since he came back to life. 

(Not only that: Wilbur's been _weird_ since he was resurrected. Tommy wasn't there when it happened, but he knows that whatever happened, it didn't go smoothly. Phil and Wilbur keep sharing tense silences and charged, hushed conversations that fall away whenever Tommy enters the room. Even Technoblade seems the target of Wilbur's cold tone- if only Tommy knew why that was.) 

_Eh, you'll warm up to the idea of being alive soon enough,_ Tommy remembers joking, offhandedly. He had recalled what Wilbur had said the day he and Tubbo went against Dream for the last time- how his brother had said, _I don't want to be alive again._ Tommy was- well, not worried. Not afraid. Tommy _never_ worried and was _never_ afraid. He was just... _wondering_ if Wilbur was still singing the same tune, when he'd said that. Clearly Wilbur wasn't anymore. If he were, then he would've said something to Tommy by now. 

Even now, Wilbur doesn't look all that warm or all that cold. His hands are shoved in his pockets as he aims a smile at Tubbo. If Tommy needed to describe him, he'd use the word _plaintive,_ (which is a very big word, _Tommy knows big words, Technoblade-),_ because that smile is laced with something melancholy and his shoulders seem to be pulling down a bit. 

Tommy must've been staring for a little too long- Techno settles a hand onto his shoulder and jars him back to the present. While he doesn't say a single word, Tommy hears the message loud and clear: They're all healing from something. The resurrection didn't magically solve all of Wilbur's problems. 

And- that's exactly why they're here, at Techno's growing cottage. Not because of Wilbur's problems; because they're all _healing._ Tommy and Tubbo faced Dream, almost lost each other, stared death straight in the eyes, and sent Tommy's abuser off to prison for good. Techno's coming to terms with what happened during the past few wars and he's working towards reeling in the voices. Wilbur's learning to deal with what he'd done and what'd happened during his last life, on top of trying to hold up the weight of what Ghostbur left him with and what Phil gave him. Even Phil's healing: he killed his own son and only now has _all_ of them back. 

_This was meant to be my retirement place,_ Techno explained, quietly, when Tommy and Tubbo first arrived after the Dream fiasco. _It didn't turn out that way, but... maybe it can be_ yours, _too._

Phil was there, when they had arrived. He'd taken them into his arms and surrounded them with his wings, repeating: _I wish I'd known. I wish I'd_ known. 

_No one was supposed to,_ Tommy had whispered, finally at the end of his adrenaline high. _We didn't tell anyone._

_Oh, Toms,_ said Phil, as he pressed Tommy a little closer. Tubbo stayed silent, his hand clasped tightly in Tommy's own. _You two shouldn't have had to go through all of this alone._

But- they hadn't been alone. He had Tubbo. Tubbo had him. That's why Dream targeted them in the first place. He wanted to abolish attachments, or something- wanted everyone to flock after him, or something. 

Wilbur had called him a _Peter Pan_ wannabe, when he'd come back. Tommy wasn't quite sure what he meant, seeing as though Peter Pan was not only a child but the _good guy,_ but. He didn't want to think about Dream anymore. 

He's in a place Dream can't touch anymore, surrounded by people who won't take Dream's shit. Even if the bastard manages to crawl his way out of prison, Technoblade won't let him set a single hand on him. 

Or- or, Tommy _hopes_ so. 

Finally, Tubbo pops completely out of the snow. Tommy can't help but laugh as he watches him shake himself off like a dog, squealing about how there's snow sinking into his collar and down his back. He's swaddled up in Phil's warm, green robes along with an old set of Wilbur's leather boots; but, now, everything's covered with a white sheen. Wilbur laughs, too, and helps brush off a bit of the snow from the back of Tubbo's neck. His hands are covered by fingerless gloves and the tips of his fingers are a bright, nearly cherry red. 

"Do _not_ let him bury you," Tubbo warns, quickly, as he flaps his arms. Snow falls from them and he lets out a laugh alongside everyone else. "It's _not_ like being buried in the sand." 

He's unable to help it- Tommy winces at the wording and Tubbo's smile quirks down a bit. Something dark flashes in Wilbur's eye, but it's gone as quickly as it'd appeared. 

"You're just being a little bitch," Tommy declares, just as fast. He tries not to let them dwell in those awkward silences for more than a few moments- if he does, then he'll end up slipping and Tommy would rather stay in the present. "Bury me, Big Man." 

Without missing a beat, Wilbur says, "Nope." 

"Why the hell not?" 

The gaze Wilbur pins on him is dry. Tommy already knows exactly why Wilbur won't smother him in the snow and the idea of it _pisses Tommy off._ He's not any less strong than Tubbo; not any more fragile than anyone else. But, before he can explode, Wilbur slinks close and curls an arm around Tommy's shoulders. Instinctively, Tommy goes solid. He quickly melts into the hold, feeling silly. 

"I have a better idea." His voice is soft and it scratches in a way it hadn't before. It almost sounds as though he'd just woken up, like his voice is a little hoarse and tired, and if he raises it up an octave, his voice will shatter. 

"What's that?" Tubbo asks. 

A sly smile creeps over Wilbur's face. _"Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

Tommy knows _exactly_ what Wilbur's singing as soon as he starts. With a shout, he pushes his brother away and tells him to stop. Wilbur, of course, does not- though his singing voice no longer compares to it's old prowess, it's not bad and it sounds just like coming home. 

_"C'mon let's go and play-"_

_"Quit it,"_ Tommy says, scrambling for the collar of Wilbur's jacket. Wilbur ducks out of the way with a rich laugh, twirling about until he's positioned behind Tubbo. He drapes his arms over Tubbo and Tubbo's smile brightens as he joins in. 

_"I hardly see you anymore,"_ sings Wilbur. 

Tubbo picks it up with: _"Come out the door!"_

Then, together, they continue, _"It's like you've gone away!"_

"Oh, no, no, _no-"_

Tommy rushes at Techno and Techno slips out of the way, unwilling to protect Tommy from the oncoming herd. All of them are wearing strong, blinding smiles- even Techno, though he attempts to hide it- and Tommy feels all of his worries fade to black. He's here, he's okay, and they're all _growing_ and _glowing_ and burning brighter as the day ticks on. This is family- this is _family,_ and Tommy can't believe he'd never missed it. 

Wilbur and Tubbo both surge forth, glomping Tommy into their hug. Wilbur chirps, _"We used to be best buddies-"_

_"-but now we're not,"_ Tubbo finishes, faking a sad tone. He tries to pull on a frown but only teeters off into another grin. 

_"I wish you would tell me_ why!" 

"Oh, shut the hell _up, already."_ Tommy dips down, out of their hold, and slips into the snow in his haste. It soaks through his pants and he lets out a yelp at how cold it feels. Once more, Techno lifts him up to his feet, but not without shoving a handful of snow down Tommy's shirt. "Hey!" 

Tubbo abandons his chance to sing with Wilbur and comes forth to defend Tommy's honour. He quickly forms a snowball in his hand as Wilbur trills out the final line- _"Do you wanna build a snowman?"-_ and _whirls_ it at Techno. 

Techno brings up his arm fast enough that the snowball bursts against his sleeve. He snorts, lowly, and then kneels down to gather a snowball into his own hand. He anchors his arm back and then- 

"Get out of the way, Wilbur!" Tommy shouts, shoving his brother down into the snow, before Techno's snowball can slam into his face. "I just saved your fuckin' life, man." 

Once Tommy crawls off of Wilbur and gets to his feet, Wilbur continues to lie in the snow. He folds his hands on top of his stomach and closes his eyes, smiling all the while, even as snow dots his rosy cheeks. _"Okay,"_ he sings, _"bye."_

"Oops," says Tommy, when it seems like Wilbur's content where he is. "I think I've killed him, Techno." 

Techno freezes where he'd been about to pummel Tubbo, who's now curled up on the ground and protecting his head. He slowly turns towards Wilbur- Wilbur, who looks the perfect picture of serene despite his mismatched outfit. 

"Phil's not gonna like that," he comments. 

"Nope," Tommy returns, popping the 'p'. 

Tubbo sits up and shakes out his hat. Very seriously, he says, "Well, you know what you have to do with dead people, Tommy." 

A wolfish grin slips onto Tommy's face. While Tubbo doesn't outwardly share it, the sentiment sparks in his eyes. Together, the two of them approach Wilbur, their arms laden with mounds of snow. 

Tommy positions himself over Wilbur's head. "Three." 

"Two-" 

Just as Tubbo finishes saying the number, Wilbur cracks open one eye. His smile fades in seconds and he lets out a yell, warning Tommy not to do it. 

Tommy, of course, does it anyway. 

_"PAYBACK, BITCH!"_

_That's_ when Techno barks out a sharp, deep laugh. The joy on his face is plain to see and, as Wilbur rises out of the snow mound like Frankenstien's monster, he continues on a little harder. Soon enough, he's slapping at his knee and trying to reign in his control to no avail. 

Whether because they share a mental link or something else, Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo all leap at Techno at the exact same time, yanking him down into the snow. Techno lets out a dramatic _noooo!_ and claims he's been vanquished, which only serves to send _everyone_ into a fit of giggles. 

"'Suppose I should avenge you, or something," Wilbur comments, though he makes no move to stand up again.

"'Suppose you should," Techno replies. 

Wilbur lets out a weary sigh. "I can't. I'm too old, now." 

"Oh, I bet you-" 

Quick as a viper, Tubbo mashes a handful of snow over Techno's face one last time. Technoblade doesn't even attempt to brush the snow off or retaliate; he simply lets out a sigh, longer than Wilbur's own, and says, "We get it, already." 

That's the final note before they all settle in, content to make lazy snow angels rather than continue their fight. Tommy realizes he's smiling so hard it almost _hurts_ and attempts to tone it down- but, he finds it harder to do than he'd thought. He's happy, he's safe, and he's freezing his ass off by sitting in the snow. 

It's good. 

Life is really, really good. 

**Author's Note:**

> (insert my tumblr here i'll do that soon but i'm. no.)


End file.
